A Bump on the Head
by Kagirinai Hana
Summary: OK this is based off of an RP that I did a really long time ago. It should be funny P [RaenefEclipse] R
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is probably going to be a one-shot fic. It is once again based on an rp that I have done. Lol. I am going to be doing a lot of quoting from this rp and it will prove to be very interesting. It's a lemon. So it should be fun…….well at most a lime. At this point in time, we have not finished our rp so this One-shot may be turned into a multi-chapter fic. But just R&R and enjoy!

Master Raenef bounces up and down happily in his seat. Eclipse gets a vein in his head and holds his head in annoyance.

"Now it is not proper for a demon lord to "bounce around" Might I suggest that you STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" he yelled, losing his temper finally.

Raenef stops bouncing and sniffles.

"OK, I'm sowwy." He whimpered, giving the image of a sad little puppy dog.. Eclipse glared at him.

"Master Raenef, Now what have I told you about apologizing?!?!" he says, trying to remain calm and not strangle the impossible child.

Raenef looks at his feet and mumbles

"oopsies.... um.... HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME VERMIN!" he blasts half-heartedly, finally remembering what his teacher had taught him.

Eclipse gets a sweat drop and sighs.

"ugh…never mind my lord. It's hopeless" he mumbles as he looks up, only to see his master Raenef looking him with large watery eyes and drooping puppy dog ears.

"You…You think I'm hopeless?" he asks on the verge of tears.

Eclipse just sweat drops and looks at Raenef horrified.

"uh....Master Raenef........the ears......" he says pointing and realizing that he is finally losing his sanity.

Raenef blinks and looks up at his ears and then blinks again.

"Oops, sor... I mean.. um... nevermind." He mutters finally as the puppy dog-ears suddenly pop from existence.

Eclipse once again sweat drops and frowns as Raenef looks at him hopefully with a smile.

"Better?!" he asks perking up and smiling brightly.

Eclipse tries to discipline the boy but only succeeds in confusing Raenef more with his inability to even finish his sentence. Finally he gives up and goes over to Raenef, patting him on the head and flashing a rare smile.

"Your definitely something Master Raenef." He says, the smile never wavering from his face.

Raenef blushed slightly and mutters a small "thanks" before looking around with a mischievous grin on his face. He begins to randomly "go" himself around the castle from boredom, completely forgetting about what had just happened. Eclipse finds himself sweat dropping once again and wondering why he never gets dehydrated from sweat dropping so much.

Suddenly, Raenef appears right in front of Eclipse, startling him and causing him to fall over onto his head, but not before Raenef quickly disappears giggling madly. Eclipse lies on the floor with swirls in his eyes.

Raenef reappears, still giggling and looks around the room? He sees Eclipse on the floor and cocks his head in confusion.

" Hey Eclipse, watchya doin on the floor?" he asked the unconscious demon.

Eclipse just continues to lie on the ground with swirls in his eyes

"Ecl…Eclipse?…..ECLIPSE!?!?!?! OH NO I KILLED HIM! OH MY GOD! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! ECLIPSE!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WOE IS ME!!!!!!" cried the ranting demon lord with a river of tears streaming from his eyes.

"What are you crying about mister?" came an oddly familiar voice from the ground.

Raenef stopped crying and looked down at Eclipse who was now sitting up and looking at him with a confused and worried look on his face.

"ECLIPSE! YOU'RE ALIVE! I DIDN'T KILL YOU!" screamed Raenef as he launched himself at Eclipse.

"Hey watch it" giggled Eclipse as he caught Raenef in his arms.

Raenef suddenly tensed up and looked at Eclipse carefully and warily.

"Eclipse….? What….?" He started slowly but was unable to finish his sentence.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so scared….Am I scary or …or …ugly?!?!" cried Eclipse as his eyes became big and watery.

Eclipse began crying just as Raenef had moments before as the confused Demon Lord looked on. But suddenly Eclipse stopped crying and looked up at Raenef.

"Do you hate me?" he said with a horrifyingly pitiful look on his face.

Raenef shook his head "no" but still continued to stare in disbelief. Eclipse jumped up with a happy "YAY" and bounced around the room singing happily.

Raenef just sat the on the ground staring at the spot where Eclipse had been sitting before as his mind tried to comprehend what was happening to him.

"Am I going crazy….or am I …Am I asleep? Maybe I just fell asleep during one of Eclipse's lessons again. Oh no…this is too weird…but…maybe…maybe this could be fun!" he said suddenly getting an idea.

Raenef bounded out of the room as fast as he could towards his room to find some toys that he had hidden under his bed. He looked behind him only to find Eclipse chasing after him giggling.

"Are we playing tag?" he asked as he chased after Raenef.

"No! But I have some fun toys in my room that we can play with!!! Like legos and a ball…and.jacks ….and DDR! Let's go play DDR!

"Yay! Yay! DDR!" cried Eclipse happily once again.

Ok I lied…this wont be a one shot…I cant type anymore or my fingers will start bleeding XD

Lol ok so anyways please Review…10 reviews at least and then I'll update. But only then! So don't just read it and then x it out or whatever. Review it But please don't flame me…constructive criticism is ok but besides that please try to be nice ;.;


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well I don't think I got 10 reviews but I decided to update anyways cause it doesn't look like I'm getting anymore reviews for now ; I've been working really hard on my other fic. "Flaming Hearts" It's an Inuyasha fic. Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing yay! Anyways. Time to update!

Chapter 2

Eclipse and Raenef collapsed onto the bed. They had been playing DDR for the last 4 hours and they were exhausted.

"I..I beat you!" Eclipse panted excitedly. "I beat you fair and square!"

Raenef jumped up and pointed at him. "No way! I won! I got a higher score than you!"

Eclipse stood up still panting and laughed. "I'll take you on again! I'll show you!"

They stared at each other for a minute before bursting out into fits of giggles. Eclipse was so much more fun this way. Raenef loved the smiles that he caught on Eclipses face and the laughter that erupted from his chest every time their eyes met for more than a few seconds. They were like sugar high best friends. Raenef draped his arm over Eclipse's shoulder and smiled at him brightly.

"I never knew that you could be so much fun Eclipse. Maybe this is just another side of you or something. I hope we get to play like this more often!" he giggled.

"I hope so too. I've never had so much fun…at least I don't think I have from what you've told me. It sounds like I was a grumpmeister!" He said through a grin.

Raenef grinned back at him and nodded. "That's what I used to call you! Haha"

Raenef hopped up onto Eclipse's back and rested his chin on his head. "So hey, I'm curious Eclipse. What do you think of me? You used to just act as though you were only caring for me out of duty…but is that really true?" Said Raenef finally calming down and taking advantage of Eclipse's current openness.

"Well…I'm not really sure. I know I think you're great. I care a lot about you. I'm not sure what I thought about you while I was being a grumpmeister. Maybe you should ask me if I return to normal! I think that if I feel this way about you now…I must feel like that about you when I'm being normal!" He said. He sounded like he was slightly disappointed when he mentioned returning to normal. He had gotten flashes of the times that he and Raenef had spent together when he was himself…and it seemed that the were very close…yet far away.

His heart ached in a strange way that he could not explain. He reached up and placed a hand on Raenef's head. He squeaked when he felt Raenef nip his finger affectionately. Raenef dropped off of his back as Eclipse turned around wondering what was going on. But as soon as Eclipse was facing Raenef…the boy had thrown himself on Eclipse. Embracing him in a hug that held so much love and warmth that Eclipse melted into it.

"Eclipse…I was too worried about what you would think…but maybe this would be a good time to tell you…well…I…" He paused and bit his lip nervously.

The servant broke the hug and looked Raenef in the eyes. "You what? You don't have to be afraid. There is nothing you could say that would make me hate you…" he comforted the beautiful demon lord and found himself leaning towards him as well.

He didn't realize what he was doing until their lips had met. He felt Raenef's mouth turn into fire, responding immediately to the impact. They found themselves tangled in the sheets of the bed, making out shamelessly, unable to hold back their passions any longer.

"Eclipse..ahh…I…I love you……ah Eclipse!" moaned Raenef when he was finally able to part their lips.

Eclipse quickly closed the distance between their mouths and moaned in response to his comment.

They finally parted to catch their breath. Neither one of them had noticed the prying eyes of the ever watchful Erutis. They also didn't notice the video camera that she was holding ((lol lets just pretend they had cameras here! ;; ))

Eclipse looked down at the panting boy underneath him and all control was about to be lost. "Raenef…I need you now. Please let me take you! I love you too. More than you could ever know! Oh god Raenef I want you so bad!" He moaned out desperately. As little control as he had on himself, he would still get permission. He didn't want to hurt his love.

Raenef nodded and Eclipse immediately captured the swollen lips of his new lover once again. Raenef let out a soft moan as Eclipse worked his way down to his neck and nipped gently and the flawless skin. He licked the skin and found the crook of his neck where he nuzzled his nose as he undid the tie that kept his robes on. He shed the rest of his clothing and then proceeded to remove Raenef's as well. He held himself up to get a good look at Raenef.

His face was flushed and his eyes glittered with lust and want. He was wet with sweat and his erection stood out. Waiting to be toyed with.

Eclipse leaned back down and then placed his hardness next to Raenef's. He let them rub gently together. He had never felt anything so wonderful in his life. He wasn't going to last much longer like this, he had to take him now.

He positioned himself at Raenef's entrance and looked him in the eyes. They still shone with lust…but there was something even more wonderful in there as well. Love…There was love in his eyes. He placed his lips back on the crook up Raenef's neck and prepared for the insertion. But he didn't get his chance because before he could even warm Raenef that he was ready, he felt a tightness swallow his length. Raenef cried out in both pain in pleasure while Eclipse cried out in surprise and pleasure. He had never expected Raenef to be so bold as to penetrate himself on him. But Raenef didn't stop moving so neither did Eclipse. Eclipse began to move in and out of Raenef, drinking up the little mewls of pleasure that escaped from Raenef's lips. This was bliss; he began to speed up, feeling the pressure building towards his release. Raenef was moaning and gasping his name. His nails were digging into Eclipse's back but neither paid it any heed. Raenef cried out to Eclipse that he was coming. Eclipse responded by shedding his last ounce of control and just fucking Raenef for all he was worth. As they came Eclipse felt something bite down into his neck. He cried out as the pain added to the pleasure of his orgasm. As the tremors passed they both collapsed, panting.

"Rae…why did you bite me." Asked Eclipse curiously through his attempts to gain back his breath.

Raenef blushed. "I'm not completely sure. It was kinda…just…I don't know why..I just did…I'm sorry." He smiled weakly.

Eclipse shook his head and smiled. "No it's alright. I was just curious." Eclipse slid off of Raenef and onto his side. Raenef rested his head on Eclipse's chest and Eclipse put a protective arm around the now sleeping demon lord. He smiled and found himself drifting off to sleep.

Eclipse groaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt but he felt oddly good. He heard a soft groan from his right side and looked over to see a sleeping Raenef…completely naked…holding onto him.

Eclipse blinked and stared at the sleeping boy…

"WHHHHHHAAAAAT TTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEe FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!"

TO BE CONTINUED hehehehehhehehehehe


End file.
